Rubbing His Girlfriend
by K9GM3
Summary: The circumstances are by no means ideal. Will that doom the relationship, or make it stronger?
1. Dates

**CAT VALENTINE'S PAGE  
NEWEST UPDATE:**

_Got a date this afternoon. Trying really hard to keep it a secret. Don't think anyone caught on yet._  
_Mood: Cunning_

**BECK OLIVER'S PAGE  
NEWEST UPDATE:**

_Hanging out with André and Tori. Big shock: Jade didn't mind. Said she had other plans…  
Mood: Relieved_

**JADE WEST'S PAGE  
NEWEST UPDATE:**

_My business is none of yours.  
Mood: See above_

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure this is right?" Cat asked for the fifth time that hour. For the fifth time, Jade nodded, refusing to lose her patience. Usually, she would've lost it at the second time, but Cat was different. Cat was special.

"He's been seeing Tori. If I have to share my boyfriend, he'll have to share me too." Cat bit her lip, seemingly still not convinced. "Look, you have nothing to worry about. You're not dating anyone else, and you don't owe Beck anything. I'm not worried, so neither should you."

Cat nodded, but her eyes still showed doubt. It was to be expected… Poor, naïve girl, always worrying about others. Maybe that was why Jade liked her so much. Opposites attract, after all.

"You want some ice cream?" Immediately, the redhead's eyes lit up. Jade couldn't contain a small smile – change the subject, and Cat changed right along with it.

"Let's share a coupe!" the other girl suggested once they got to the ice cream parlour. Jade grimaced; ice cream wasn't really her thing. Cat fortunately caught on – the girl was pretty empathetic – and put an arm around Jade. "Don't worry. I'll take most of it?"

About 90 minutes later, the two girls parted ways. As she made her way over to Beck's, Jade couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She knew that her actions were justified, but it still didn't feel completely right. Of course, those thoughts were vanquished when she saw Beck with his arm around Tori. If he could have a second partner, so could she.

* * *

Not much time has passed yet. In fact, Cat got home only thirty minutes ago. Nevertheless, she found herself staring at the phone, trying desperately not to call her new girlfriend.

Was Jade really her girlfriend? Technically, Jade was still with Beck, so… Actually, she didn't want to finish that thought. Jade said that she could date two people; Beck wouldn't even enter the picture. Beck and Jade's relationship wasn't Cat's business, just like the two-girl relationship was none of Beck's.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the phone. Unfortunately, the number on the display didn't belong to Jade, but Tori was a good second. Now that she thought about it, where did Tori fit in this equation? Eventually, Cat decided that the relation between Beck, Jade and Tori also didn't really concern her.

Incidentally, Beck also turned out to be the topic of discussion. Supposedly he kissed her again; he initiated it this time. Disapproving was Cat's first instinct, but she swallowed her words. It would be rather hypocritical of her to berate Tori for dating a taken boy. Food for thought, though: if she instinctively disapproved of Tori and Beck, shouldn't she also disapprove of Jade and herself?

Doubt seeped in once again.

* * *

**A/N: And so the plot is established. Beck's cheating on Jade with Tori, she cheats on him with a doubtful Cat. Drama ensues. Expect the next chapter before Sunday.**


	2. Confessions

**CAT VALENTINE'S PAGE  
NEWEST UPDATE:**

_Life is like a card game. But without the cards. I think I'd be a 7 of hearts.  
Mood: Philosophical_

**JADE WEST'S PAGE  
NEWEST UPDATE:**

_And I always thought 'the right thing' was for weaklings…  
Mood: Indecisive_

**TORI VEGA'S PAGE  
NEWEST UPDATE:**

_Guess who got to kiss a hot boy? That would be me!  
Mood: Cheerful_

_

* * *

_

Granted, it was a very simple gesture. It also didn't take that much creativity: everyone who knew Cat knew of her love for red velvet cupcakes. Still, Cat found herself ecstatic over the gift basket. For one, she now had around fifteen yummy cupcakes, all for herself. Second, the basket came from Jade – a romantic gesture from Jade would probably be a rarity. Third and most importantly, there was a note at the bottom. It wasn't quite the message Cat was hoping for, but it was the best thing she could reasonably expect.

_I know the whole situation is hard on you. I'm trying to work things out, so please be patient a little longer. I owe you more than that, and I'm sorry this is all I can give. Please put up with me a little longer._

_--Jade_

She knew Jade well enough to know that most of this message was a white lie. Jade was never sorry, and never owed anyone anything. Still, it was nice of her to write it down. Besides, the most important part was sincere: Jade_ would_ try to work things out.

As she bit into the first cupcake, thoughts of Jade were pushed to the background. They were so _tasty_! Only once she finished the last one, she noticed that the back of the note also had writing on it.

_P.S. I made these myself. Hope you enjoy them._

_

* * *

_

Jade knew from the start that this would be a relationship based on compromise. She'd have to be nicer and more sensitive; Cat would have to be quieter and less sensitive. But baking her cupcakes, that was just… Kicking puppies in a burning orphanage wouldn't even be enough to balance this out. Fortunately, Cat could be pretty discrete if she needed to. The puppies were safe, for now.

The next morning brought a pleasant surprise. As always, she opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. Instead of the usual dark colour of wood, she saw the colours of red-velvet cupcakes and skin. A large, poster-size picture of Cat was attached to her ceiling. To make it even better, it was a nude picture.

It took a while for that to sink in. There was a nude picture of Cat on her ceiling. Jade wasn't easily impressed, but this realisation caused her mouth to fall open. She'd have to bake that girl cupcakes more often…

"Like what you see?" That was shock #2 of the morning. As Jade sat up in bed, she noticed Cat in a chair. The redhead carried a small, sly grin, managing to seem confident despite her luminescent blush. Jade wasn't sure what to say. Instead, she just pointed at her ceiling and questioningly raised an eyebrow.

"I figured I owed you for the cupcakes. I thought you might like this." Jade nodded – she did rather like it. Cat smiled widely. "I snuck into your room, hung it up and waited here for you to wake up." The smile was now on Jade's face. She didn't know Cat could be so bad… Then again, compromise went both ways.

"So… You won't tell anybody about this, right?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone about the cupcakes."

"My lips are sealed!"

"…Oh are they?"

* * *

"Tori!"

She looked behind her, managing to make out Cat in the crowd. She waited for the redhead to catch up, wondering what she wanted this time. Cat was nice, but could be quite a handful to deal with. Apparently, though, she just wanted to hang out. Tori took the opportunity to ask an obvious question.

"Why are you wearing black lipstick?" Cat's eyes widened. Tori's curiosity was tripled upon seeing this: Cat looked almost guilty. Something was going on here, and Tori was determined to find out what. After some three minutes of refusing to tell, Cat finally revealed the secret.

"You made ou– mmmmppppphhhhh!"

"Don't shout it out loud!"

"Sorry, it's just... Jade?"

"And you're with Beck."

"...Yeah."

"Wanna talk about something else?"

"Please."

* * *

**A/N: Right, so I know I said "before Sunday", but things got in the way… Future updates should be more regular.**

**And yeah, Tori's in on it now. How will this develop? I guess you'll have to wait a few days to find out ;)**


	3. Questions

**BECK OLIVER'S PAGE  
NEWEST UPDATE:**

_Heads or tails. I win either way, but it decides who loses.  
Mood: Guilty_

**JADE WEST'S PAGE  
NEWEST UPDATE:**

_It's time for action. I'm not sure what to do, but I'll do it.  
Mood: Determined_

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO'S PAGE  
NEWEST UPDATE:**

_How come everybody's been ignoring me lately?  
Mood: Lonely_

_

* * *

_

For a good 18 months, Beck had been loyal. There had been temptations, but he resisted them – not just out of self-preservation, but also because it just seemed like the right thing to do. No matter what, you don't cheat on your girlfriend. Then Tori came along, and Beck black-and-white morality suddenly contained a whole lot of grey.

He started noticing things. Jade never thanked him, she never returned a favour; she never did her part in the relationship. Tori did. Or rather, Tori would. The choice seemed easy. Of course, it was never easy. He did still love Jade, he really did. But the relationship was just not fulfilling. He needed more than what Jade gave him, and Tori could fill the niche.

Unfortunately, Tori wanted more as well. Specifically, she wanted to get physical. While Beck enjoyed the act as much as anyone, doing it with another girl definitely crossed his moral line. He'd have to either break up with Jade or leave Tori unsatisfied.

Life would've been easier if he had never met Tori. On the other hand, she also showed him what a truly happy relationship could be like. In the end, such considerations didn't matter: he did meet Tori, and now he had to decide what to do about her and Jade.

* * *

Something was wrong. The very moment Cat saw Jade, she knew that today would be a serious day. There was no fake smile, no response to Cat's enthusiastic "Hi!". There was just a steady approach and eye contact. Frankly, it was a little uncomfortable.

"Sit down." It wasn't a request. Cat complied. Curiously, Jade herself didn't sit down. She just paced to and fro in front of the couch. Twenty seconds passed in nearly complete silence, only disrupted by breathing and footsteps. Just when Cat opened her mouth, Jade started talking.

"I'm going to tell Beck about us. As in, I'm on my way there. So if you wanna come–" Cat interrupted with a kiss. Right now, two things were certain to the redhead: Jade was about to fix things, and she was scared of the results. Not that she'd ever show it, of course. Jade was the kind of person to bury any sign of weakness beneath a thick layer of sarcasm and apathy. Cat saw right through it.

"Of course I'll come with."

"…Thanks."

* * *

Tori didn't consider herself a person of many flaws. Of course, being Trina's sister could make anyone look perfect, but comparison to her friends also indicated that Tori was a fairly normal girl. However, there was one virtue she did not possess: patience.

"Trina! What's taking so long?" She was well aware that nobody could see or hear her tapping her foot, but she did it anyway. "I'm leaving without you!"

"No, wait! I'm almost done!" Considering the stress in Trina's voice, you'd think she was performing heart surgery. Tori muttered a few insults and swears, telling herself that she'd wait two more minutes and not a second more.

Two minutes passed.

"…so I left her at home, and now I've got an extra ticket. You want to go to the concert with me?" To her surprise, Beck shook his head. "Why not?" she inquired.

"Jade's coming over. It sounded serious. I was actually planning to talk to her about… us. I think she deserves to know." Tori bit her lip. This would be awkward.

"There's something you should know about Jade."

"What?" So he really didn't know yet.

"Jade's with Cat. I think she knows about us, too. Cat knows." Beck's expression was almost amusing. It would have been, if not for the subject at hand.

"You're kidding me." Just then, somebody knocked on the door. To nobody's surprise, Jade was there. A bit more surprising was Cat's presence, but it wasn't unreasonable. As soon as everybody was inside, Jade spoke everybody's mind.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: I'm kind of glad they gave Tori some flaws. It makes her a much more interesting character to write. Also, having a short temper would combine well with Cat's sensitivity in Cori fics. Food for future writing, perhaps...**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


	4. Answers

**TORI VEGA'S PAGE  
NEWEST UPDATE:**

_I guess it's time for the confrontation… Wish me luck.  
Mood: Nervous_

**JADE WEST'S PAGE  
NEWEST UPDATE:**

_If I fail… At least I tried. Please know that I tried.  
Mood: Uncertain_

**BECK OLIVER'S PAGE  
NEWEST UPDATE:**

_About to find out if this whole thing was a mistake…  
Mood: Anxious_

**CAT VALENTINE'S PAGE  
NEWEST UPDATE:**

_I'm not all smiles and sunshine. I'm fighting for this. For her.  
Mood: Serious_

_

* * *

_

"So everyone's done updating their pages on TheSlap?" Jade asked. Tori had insisted on it. Eventually, Jade and the other two just gave in. She didn't want to admit it, but it did feel kind of nice to get things off her chest. Jade wasn't the kind of person to broadcast her feelings like that, but this occasion was rather special.

It was also kind of nice to have a short delay. Now that everyone was done updating, it was time to talk. Talk about how her boyfriend cheated on her, and vice versa. Not a conversation she was looking forward to, but it was necessary. Mostly so that Cat could have certainty, but also for her own peace of mind. Her conscience was catching up to her… Cat must've been rubbing off on her.

* * *

Jade must've been rubbing off on her. Two months ago, she wouldn't even have considered helping somebody be unfaithful. Because of Jade, she got a lot more pragmatic in her thinking. Either somebody cheated, or someone got hurt. It looked like it was now time for the latter. Cat was going to make sure that she and Jade could stay together, even if that meant hurting Beck. She had nothing against the boy, but her needs came before his.

Nobody wanted to start the conversation, so Cat took it upon herself to speak first. "I want to be with Jade. Tori wants to be with Beck–" she looked at Tori, who nodded "–so now we figure out what you guys want."

* * *

"…I want both Jade and Tori." Beck knew how much of a jerk he must've seemed, even before the words left his mouth. Unfortunately, it was the truth. He loved Jade and he loved Tori. Neither would make him completely happy, but each of them compensated for the other's shortcomings. He knew that if he were to be happy, he'd need to have both of them.

Cat's accepting nod wasn't too surprising. He didn't know Cat that well, but she seemed fairly open-minded. Tori also didn't seem to have any major objections: she was OK with sharing him before, so nothing would really change. Jade's reaction, however, was very unexpected. Instead of the usual fit of jealousy, she just nodded with a thoughtful expression.

* * *

Jade didn't have as much dilemma as Beck. She'd be happy with either of her two partners, even if she had only one. She had come here to confess, and to break up with Beck. His proposition, however, unveiled a new option.

"How's this. You can keep on dating both me and Tori; I keep dating both you and Cat." This was not a situation she expected to find herself in. The more she thought about it, the more apparent it became that it was the best solution. She didn't strictly need Cat or Beck, but they did need her, and she wanted them… Having to share Beck with Tori wasn't ideal, but she could learn to deal with it.

* * *

"Jade… are you sure?" Tori was shocked, to say the least. Jealousy was Jade's defining trait; it was the first thing she learned about the dark girl. Yet here she was, pretty much offering to share her boyfriend. Perhaps the sky would also fall down later. When Jade nodded, Tori took a moment to gather up the guts for her next question.

"So… You're also OK with me and Beck… y'know…" From Cat's blush, it was apparent that the redhead knew what Tori meant. Jade had to think for a while, until she too noticed Cat's blush and figured it out.

"Only if I'm not around. And he'd better wear protection." By now, Cat's face was roughly the same colour as her hair. Jade noticed this as well. "Oh, come on… You weren't this shy when we–"

"JADE!" the other girl interrupted. Tori had to admit that she was a bit curious about the private life of those two. Cat was a total prude, but Tori suspected that she could be pretty freaky behind closed doors. If Jade's grin was any indication, her suspicions were correct. Beck was quiet during the exchange, but his smile revealed that he shared Tori's amusement.

* * *

Cat wished she wouldn't blush so much. She loved sex – who didn't – but talking about it had always made her uncomfortable. Besides, it was Jade's suggestion to use that thing! Whether or not Cat enjoyed it was totally beside the point. The thoughts only made her blush more heavily.

"So um, Cat, Jade… Could you maybe… leave? As in, now?" At first, Cat was glad that Tori changed the subject. Then the implications dawned on her, and she felt the heat on her face once more.

* * *

Well, that turned out a lot better than Beck expected. He now had two girlfriends, one of whom had a girlfriend of her own, and everyone involved was perfectly OK with it. Or so he thought, anyway. Nobody actively objected, so...

He didn't have much time to think about that. Tori grabbed him (she was actually quite strong), pulled his head towards her and kissed him. Over her shoulder, he could see Cat and Jade outside the window. Cat waved goodbye; Jade just gave him a small nod. Apparently she really was OK with it. His final doubt was removed, and he gave in to Tori.

* * *

A relationship was about compromise. Her time with Cat had shown Jade just that. This was just extending it to multiple relationships. Either she shared Beck with Tori, or she didn't have him at all. Easy choice if she thought about it.

She could see Cat twiddling her thumbs next to her. Guessing the other girl's thoughts, she put an arm around her waist. Cat tensed briefly, then relaxed. They walked like that for a while, Cat's head against Jade's shoulders and Jade's arm around Cat's waist.

"Can… can I use it on you tonight?" the redhead asked. Even in the darkness, Jade could see the blush on Cat's face. She smiled to herself, knowing how much trouble Cat probably had with asking that question. Jade didn't really like the role assignment that Cat was suggesting, but again… compromise. She tightened her hold on Cat's waist and nodded. Who knew, she might actually enjoy it.

* * *

**A/N: Apparently, being in a serious mood doesn't prevent Cat from quoting video game characters…**

**And thus we conclude our tale. Next up: a Victorious genfic. I might do some Cade one-shots first, though… We'll see what happens.**


End file.
